Rainy Days
by Orries A Writer
Summary: Don’t you just hate rainy days? Well Kai hates them just as much as everyone else, but there’s something else bothering him. Note: The word 'WARNING' next to a chapter title means sexual reference or severe language.
1. Rain

I don't own anything apart from my Sanji Plushie!!! ... Wrong anime  
Anyway! This is a quick story done on a rainy day with the thoughts of my town centre flooding like it did the last time it poured down so heavily.

I don't know if there are pairings of not, but i'm going to put the word 'WARNING' after the chapter title if there is.

* * *

"_Please don't say hide-and-seek again Tyson, please for the love of God."_ Thought Kai, his head turned to observe the world getting wet. It had been raining for about three days now, non-stop. The only person who went out of the house was Grampa Granger who would stock up on supplies and then talk endlessly about the Second World War.

"I know! Let's play hide-and-seek!" The annoying high pitched tone rang out. Tyson was so simple minded and on days like this, Kai promise himself to never have children of his own.

A groan escaped everyone, apart from Kenny and Max who were just as bad as Tyson sometimes. They both nodded and giggled and did all the things that really made Kai mad.

All because he didn't get to enjoy his childhood like they did and it was because now he was too old to start doing such things. Tyson was thirteen now, he would start growing up a little and then he may just be a bit more conserved. But Kai was well on his way to his fifteenth and so all the childish things he could've done… Well they were gone already.

He turned his gaze on the three boys brawling around on the floor for some reason he didn't understand. Then his eyes wondered over the wooden dojo floor to meet Rei's amber glass stare.

Kai could hardly look that boy in the eyes anymore, because all he saw was pity from the neko-jin. He didn't understand anything anymore and it frustrated him. It must've shown up though as Rei's expression changed to a quizzical look and silently the two had a conversation.

Rei's eyes asked if he was alright, and Kai's responded by quickly flitting over to the boys on the floor. When his eyes travelled back he saw Rei add some of his body into the conversation with a light shrug and a smile.

"I'm going for a walk about guys." Rei broke the conversation and got up with a yawn. The boys stopped their play and nodded before finally picking who would be the first to find everyone.

In the end the youngest boy Max had to be 'it' because he was the youngest. With a disgruntled moan he sighed and put his forehead against the furthest wall from the door, giving the two enough time to scatter to a hiding place in the vast hardwood house.

"Twenty-seven… twenty-eight… twenty-nine… THIRTY!" Max yelled to the entire house, running for the door before stopping and looking to Kai. "Hey why don't you join in Kai, you can help look for everyone this time and then hide the next time."

His response was silence as Kai waved the back of his hand at him. "Not interested."

With his head turned, Kai couldn't really tell if Max was there, but he heard the footsteps go to the hallway and then through to the kitchen. Finally Kai had the room to himself and he got up from the windowsill to walk around.

In doing so he noticed the many scratches along the walls and floor where Tyson practised his blading techniques. He also noted the patch on the floor that was cleaner than the rest. On closer inspection he realised it was from where Kenny sat down and watched, recording things with Dizzy's camera.

Kai stretched upwards and brought his neck to one side, the crick that followed echoed through the whole room, reverberation off of the walls and coming back to somewhere in his subconscious memory.

With a frown he looked around as if seeing things in a new light. He had done that a long time ago, back in the cold halls of Moscow Abbey. That transfer of cartilage that used to anger so many of the guards.

* * *

"…_Kai?" A voice rang out. But it was not from any of the Blade-Breakers._

"_What do you want?" He turned and glared at his flame red team-mate._

"_The guys are putting bets on our next friendly match, do you want a stake or not?"_

"_Who's in it?" Kai showed the first vague bit of interest. Money always took the sting out of that stone prison._

"_Myself against that child from the west wing, you know, with the same glint in her eye as you."_

"

* * *

"…Kai!" A hand brought him out of his daydream. It waved itself violently in front of his eyes, and then hit his cheek twice in succession before Kai finally snapped back, hitting back with a light punch.

"I'm going out." And with that, Kai took his leave by the back door and hopped over a few neighbouring fences to get onto the back streets.

"What happened?" Tyson asked, nursing his arm before shrugging it off and scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Well? What do you think, any ideas for me? Just review... Please? 


	2. Painful End

Kai ran as fast as his legs would carry him. There was only one place he could go when he was so confused. But it wasn't Tyson's house, nor was it any of the other boy's houses.

It was the asylum.

"I'm here to see him."

"Welcome Mr. Hiwatari." The receptionist regarded him kindly and pointed to the familiar corridor that led to a familiar face.

There was the surgical smell of bleach and sterilized metal eating away at the insides of Kai's nose by the time he had knocked faintly on the victims' door. A faint mumble meant he could come in, and the sight killed him every time.

Sitting in his room, on the edge of a blue blanket bed and a white frame was Wyatt. He didn't even care for Kai's presence as he fiddled with an object in his hands. The metal weight made a grinding sound against the filed down attack ring, with little clinks and the odd scrape breaking the thick silence.

It pained Kai to know that it was him who did this to Wyatt, but he always blamed the cyber copy of Dranzer for Wyatt's condition and the company who started it. Or more to the point, the man who started it all, way before the school term had started again.

It had been a little over a month since Wyatt's accident had happened and Kai always made it to the ward without much difficulty. But he knew if he stayed too long the area might flood, and he'd be stuck in there with some very scary people. At least to Kai they were, to him some of the people were just unfortunate, but others he knew were quite sick in the head.

Sometimes it crossed his mind as to where Wyatt would belong, he was definitely not a lucky child, but at the same time, it was he who decided to undergo the rigorous training to master the cyber bit-beast.

"I'll beat you this time Kai." The meek voice cut across his thoughts and the extra clang from the Beyblade hitting the launcher brought him down to earth with a heavy bump.

"Wyatt… Why did the nurse give you that back?" He sighed and pushed to his feet, using the little energy he had left to go through the routine job of wrestling Wyatt to the floor for the blade in his hand.

True the blade was sanded down for Wyatt's own protection, but it meant Kai could win so easily… Every time Kai won, Wyatt become more furious and would then start to try and summon the cyber bit-beast that no longer existed. It sent the boy into frenzy and only an injection from the nurses would calm him.

* * *

It distressed Kai as much as it distressed Wyatt. Their pain was the same; their agony from the battle was enough to melt any heart and their friendship had probably never been stronger.

But this routine was taking its toll on Kai, and after some real soul searching he realised he would have to stop being with Wyatt. He had realised it sooner but wanted to be blind to it.

The proof that he should stop was when the nurses got Wyatt back into bed. The boy took one look at the nurse and then started talking to her, claiming that he would beat her… Only he didn't say the nurse's name, he said 'Kai'. So even though Kai had visited him, Wyatt couldn't recognise him.

Wyatt could only see that it was Kai he had to beat. He didn't know what a Kai was, or why it was so important, but it just important to beat him. As important as breathing…

Kai took off and reported his feelings and decision to the receptionist. She smiled kindly again and then asked him to wait. She came back later with a box of parts.

"I know most of these are useless now, but maybe you'd like to take these and sell them on or use them for something?" Kai looked at the parts with a lot of pain sinking in. But he knew that the receptionist was right. If he didn't take that box, then Wyatt would never improve his mental ability.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The receptionist gave the box to Kai; the weight was enough to distract the teen momentarily before he nodded. "It will be a tough run now," the woman continued "but I'm sure Wyatt will improve somehow." She had clarified what Kai already knew.

"Thanks, I guess." Kai shrugged and turned, the box on his shoulder with his arm supporting it. It put so much strain on his body but he appreciated it. It made him concentrate and he didn't find himself so angry anymore.


	3. Fury

_"Kai, will you bet again?" There was a silence_

_"Yes. On Tala"_

_"You're betting against yourself? You're crazy."_

_"Well maybe I just know I might not win."_

_"It's a fall isn't it? Tala must owe you some cash from a different match, so you'll throw it to get the money back, huh?"_

_The silence was broken by a few things. A crick from the cartilage in his fist, the sound of a table breaking, and the shimmer of glass as it shattered around the group._

_With his hand broken and bleeding he glared at the other member in disgust. "I would never throw a match, no matter what the hell was attached to it. Petty money, any type of material possession… Even a comrades' life could be at risk and I wouldn't give a shit. Beyblading is all that matters. Winning is all that matters. Perfection is the only acceptable level in this sport."_

* * *

The Beyblades fell from his box as he ran straight into a smaller girl, his mind back in the past, whilst his feet had just been carrying him along in the present.

"OW! Watch it!" The young child complained, reaching for her umbrella. There was something familiar to the voice, that annoying female screech. "Oh… Kai, shouldn't you be at Tyson's house."

"Go home, Hillary." He began to pick up the Beyblades silently, as the box began to fill with rainwater. He could hear her nagging tones but realised it had stopped raining. Looking up he saw that it was still raining around him, but Hillary was holding her umbrella up over the box as he worked.

She was getting soaked but she didn't seem to care, then he remembered it was because she had that stupid crush on him, he thought she'd gotten over it a while back, but it seemed she hadn't. He shivered as he continued to work. "Shouldn't she just be with Tyson and leave me the hell alone? Everyone else does just fine by doing that."

He picked up his box and continued to walk onwards, not a thank-you or even a smile to reward her kindness. So what if it was rude? He wasn't a nice guy.

He didn't know why he kept thinking back to those stone confinements but there was something in the raindrops that made him re-live those dark days… Those cold rainy days in the middle of Moscow…

"Welcome home." A cheerful voice broke Kai's concentration once again. It was Rei, also quite wet and not looking happy about it. A small smile made its way on to Kai's lips as he looked the boy over. His jet black hair all out and un-braided as it need to dry straight. The amber eyes trying to conceal his dislike for water and his pointy ears wriggled as the boy spoke. "You've been gone for a while"

"Really? Well it's going to be that dark out there for a while. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried Kai, you're the oldest out of us all. But you can't just go through everyones gardens anymore."

"The front was too water logged to go out and the fences aren't that tall."

"Don't make excuses Kai."

"You sound like a woman. Shut up and go get the hairdryer. You need to dry off before the whole house smells like wet dog." Kai smirked taking the box to his makeshift room, knowing that his 'dog' comment would make the neko-jin so angry that he would leave Kai alone.

It was all he wanted, to just be alone. Or was it, that loneliness was the only thing he knew?


	4. Feverish Night

Although it was raining, darkness crept over the dojo until all the lights had to be turned on. The clocks in the place all read eight at night and Kai sighed again as he watched the outside world from his perch at the window.

The scraping of the slide doors made him turn to look at who had entered the room. It was Tyson's Grandfather, looking quite grim. Kai turned himself fully; knowing that if the old man was serious, there was something terribly wrong going on in the house.

"Kai my man, you've got to come out of isolation dog." The old man smiled but there was still something wrong.

"Cut to the chase old man, what's going on?" Kai was in no mood to just come out of his 'isolation'.

"It's Rei. That cool cat caught the fever and I don't mean the disco kind." Grandpa Granger opened the slide door fully and walked back out, Kai now at his heals looking the same as always.

He had never let emotion get to him, and there was no immediate problem because the Beyblade tournament was months off. So anything wrong with Rei could be cured with extra time to get back into shape for the tournament.

* * *

_"It's Tala, he's the winner!" An astounded spectator shouted loudly._

_"So Kai was right all along," a fellow member concluded, "but you saw Kai's launch, I guess Tala won because Kai's hand is all busted up."_

_"Serves him right for hitting that boy from before" Another added._

_"No, Kai must've been holding back."_

_"Nah, Tala's always been a better blader, after all Kai only got in here because-"_

* * *

Kai stood there, looking down on Rei as he listened to the young neko-jin's laboured breaths. Had Rei really risked all this just to find him? Kai closed his eyes mentally shaking his head. Opening them again he saw that Max was tending to Rei's head with a cloth and Tyson, Kenny and Grandpa Granger were all looking worried. 

"Guys… His temperature is rising again!" Max panicked putting the back of his hand to Rei's head. Tyson got up and walked over to Kai, the worry showing on his face and the anger in his eyes was intimidating to Kai.

Before he knew what had happened he was on the floor with a bruise on his cheek in the exact same place he had stuck only hours before this ordeal.

"You!" Tyson shouted at Kai, shaking him by his collar. "You did this y'know?! You made him go out in that storm, why aren't you even looking sorry?" Kai remained motionless, staring past Tyson over at Rei on the makeshift futon. It was true, the boy had sweat running down his face and his breathing was sounding throughout the room. Kai's eyes narrowed in both pity and anger from being hit.

So many of his emotions were conflicting with each other, leaving him in a state of confusion, worse than before. He pushed Tyson off of his body and knelt down beside Rei's bed, taking the cloth from Max's hand and mopping up the beads of sweat on the boys face.

"Just go then" Kai said quietly as he worked. "I'll take care of Rei as a way of apologising and making it up to everyone." 'Take care of'. What had Kai just said? He had been left as venerable, and maybe they'll use it against him in the future.

Most probably but now Rei needed to be looked after. The fever took him so quickly and in such a violent way. Maybe that was the crash he had heard before. A crash of something falling and then a few shouts, but Kai was so far away in his own little world that he hardly noticed.

Whilst in thought Kai hadn't heard the group leave like he had asked. But when the wooden door hit the frame gently he woke from his routine of dabbing, wringing out and re-dabbing again.

With a quick look around he saw the room empty with a few incense burners making the room a little stuffier. Kai reasoned that they were for the best, as Rei would soon be alright if he kept going like this. But he'd need more perspiration to keep sweating. He would need more water to eventually sweat out.

Kai stood and opened the door, a gentle breeze sweeping through from the colder hallway. He heard Rei struggle under the mass of blankets and turned to see if he was struggling to breathe or whether he was awake.

It was the latter as Rei looked over to the door, his pupils large and resembled the kitten that was inside all cats. Kai had to turn away from the gaze; he knew all too well the cuteness of kittens and how they made him melt inside. But Rei wasn't a kitten he was a teenager who could Beyblade like the fiercest tiger in all of Asia.

"You have a fever." Kai stated, being as cold as he could be in the heat of the room. "You need to rest, I'm brining you some water."

"Kai…" Rei replied weakly, "You don't have to-" But he was cut off as he began to cough uncontrollably.


	5. The Sky Is Crying

Kai moved to his side quickly and helped him sit up. Rei stayed in one position for a while just rocking slightly as he coughed into his hand. When he pulled away a few minutes later there were droplets of blood on his palms.

This was not just a fever. There was something much worse going on, and Kai could feel it in his body, pressing on the back of his mind like a headache. "Rei, don't say anything else. I'll see what the problem is, then get something to fix it."

"Kai, don't worry about it. This always happens." The younger of the two smiled despite the pain in his eyes. Kai frowned and pushed the weaker one down into his bed again.

"What do you mean?"

Rei pushed himself back up "It's been like this for a while, when I get ill something also goes wrong in my system, and I- I just cough blood from time to time, it's never been a major deal, alright?" The neko-jin's tone was firm and commanding, making Kai retreat a little after pushing the boy back down.

Rei had never really raised his voice like that. Was he so confident that all was well? Or was he defending himself because he was lying? Kai would never know. All he could do was trust his team-mates word.

Trust.

* * *

_"Kai, what's going on with you lately?" A faint tapping on his door made Kai look up, the only person he considered a friend stood tall with the jacket of his jumpsuit folded neatly over his arm._

_"Nothing. It's nothing Tala," The nerve was lacking and he avoided the eyes of the boy at his door "I just, haven't been able to cope with something."_

_"Well this is a first. Tell me icicle, why are you confiding in me of all people?"_

_Icicle… That was his pet name, wasn't it? "I said it's nothing, no-one else will listen to me. Is that explanation good enough?" Tala closed the door silently and threw his jacket over the iron rail that made up the end of Kai's bed._

_"Not really, but you should try to come out of your little shell sometimes. Then people will listen." He lay back on Kai's bed, supported by his elbows to stay in range of Kai's eyes. Those metallic eyes stared back at the boy, unsure of how to respond to someone just throwing themselves on to his bed._

_"Maybe I don't want to."_

_"You sound like such a woman Hiwatari." The boy moved again, picking up his jacket and putting it on as the door slammed shut._

* * *

Morning came, and with it Rei's feverous sickness. Not only had he started sweating buckets, but also throwing up the same amount. 

"Rei you need the hospital." Said Tyson for the fifth time, as he covered his nose and held up the 'sick bucket' as well. Max held back the jet black locks and rubbed Rei's back as the swirling helped him to breath after every heave.

Kai looked on still trapped in his own past, not sure of why or when he had started thinking about it. Looking towards the window he realised it was because of the sky. The sky was crying, crying just for him. But he needed to remember who said it, and why.

* * *

_"The sky is falling, the sky is crying."_

_"What?"_

_"When it rains, it's because it's crying for people who can't cry for themselves."_

_"--------! You're so full of it."_

* * *

Kai frowned. He remembered the conversation, but the blank was the name he repeated. When and why? 


	6. Dreams WARNING

By the afternoon, Rei had nothing left to throw up and so he returned back to sleep. Kai kept tabs on him whilst going from his room to the back porch to get fresh air. The smell in Rei's room was unbearable to say the least, but everyone still braved it to look after the poor blader.

When Kai next took off to go outside the rain had subsided and a light mist was looming around the area. It made Kai sigh heavily and take in as much of that fresh sent as he could. However, the stoic boy realised that the hospital could be available on the phone.

Running back inside, he ran into the dojo and took the phone off of the wall. Dialling the number for emergency services, he asked what was going on and whether there was room for a minor patient.

"Yes sir. It seems that most of the casualties were just people caught up in the first few moments of the floods. We'll arrange for someone to pick up your friend now."

Kai hung up and tried to go over what he had said. Had he really used the term 'friend' again? He would have to stop doing that otherwise he'd end up being teased about it. With his now sore head rested against the cool mahogany wall, he kept himself together and moved through to the room in which Rei was resting.

"I called an ambulance but told them not to rush. They said that Rei is lucky, the emergencies were only in the first few hours of the actual flooding." Kai turned, and headed to the front door, keeping his senses peeled for the vehicle that would be Rei's salvation.

They would treat him and there would be a couple of thank-you's… Then all would return to normal and he could finally go back to his makeshift home once the rain had cleared.

Nobody knew that he lived in that shabby flat, and nobody knew that he was one of the first to be caught off by the floods. When he first arrived at Tyson's house, dripping wet and out of breath, his excuse was that he didn't have an umbrella and that he had been running for his training.

No-one would question him, and everyone would welcome him, just as he had planned. But he hadn't calculated that the rest of the group were there, at the boys' house. He really wanted to take back his title, but when there ere others around he would lose his nerve to attack Tyson properly.

Why? Why would he lose his nerve of all things?

* * *

_"What do you want? You said I was crazy but lately you've been tailing me and beckoning me at every break to 'talk' or 'train'. What are you trying to-" But Kai couldn't finish his sentence, the flame haired demolition blader held him, and placed his lips over Kai's own. Kai was shocked into stillness and Tala took the advantage whilst he could, the kiss becoming a new kind of battle._

_Kai struggled against the boy's arms on his shoulders, trying to pry him away, but at the same time he was hoping that Tala would remain strong. He wanted to know what this assault on his mouth could lead to. But when he thought of that he became stronger and pushed Tala away, disgusted with him and himself for even thinking that he could let anyone, be it man or woman, touch him._

* * *

Kai opened his eyes with a jolt. He looked around once, then once again for good look.

There was no-one I his room, no-one was watching him. That was good. The boy slipped out of his bed and sneaked to the bathroom, looking himself in the eyes.

"You did not and will never dream about him again." He pointed to his reflection and gave himself the mother of all glares. "You will not ever… EVER think about that dream again. And-" He looked down at the lump in his pants. "You will NEVER have a wet dream at another person's house."

The boy sat back on the toilet seat, and wondered why he was recalling things that had never happened. He knew that in all his time at the Abby he had never done that, never ever.

His eyebrows creased into a frown as he tried to recall it, although he knew that he said he wouldn't. His fist found its way into his opposite palm, making a loud echoing crack as they connected.

"You will not ever… EVER think about that dream again." He repeated.


	7. Keep Talking

At three o'clock in the morning, Kai was still not getting to sleep. He would toss and turn over, and pull the blankets to his head, then chest and so on. But nothing worked; he just couldn't sleep after his little dream.

He growled to himself "Go to sleep, it's normal for a boy my age, apparently it should've happened before now." But then he shook his head, thinking instantly about Tala's lips and how they felt. Warmth that shouldn't have been there was now being sought after by him, he didn't want the cold part of his life anymore.

He wanted to start again in Japan, leaving his ice cold attitude back home in Moscow, where it belonged. He had always wanted to be a little bit more like that raising sun on the Japanese flag. Hot flame red and standing out against the background. His bit-beast, Dranzer had always shown that to millions of people across the Beyblading community, but not one of those million had realised.

He was on his own, the coldest and most lonely boy in the world. Bitter; confident; violent and independent. He would never need anyone. At least that's what he would tell himself each night.

* * *

"_Stop running from me Hiwatari!" __The blader shouted down those cold Abby halls after Kai, as he ran from Tala's life._

_"I don't need you Tala, I don't need anyone!"_

* * *

Finally giving in to the world of the dark, he stood up ad made his way silently to the kitchen, where he found Max awake. He was delving into the fridge for the pint of milk, hidden behind all the sweets that Tyson kept. 

The young blonde came out successful, the milk ready to be drunk. He was about to drink from the rim on the actual bottle when Kai coughed once. The boy jumped a mile and dropped the milk, only to have it rescued by Kai's reflexes.

"Gee, don't scare me like that Kai."

"You were about to drink from the bottle. Have some manners and think of the others." He stated confiscating the milk, then drinking from it himself. "Max, I won't tell if you don't." The captain moved back and placed the milk down, the feel of cold glass on his fingertips. The youngest blader giggled quietly and sipped from the pint as well.

"Thanks Kai, you're the greatest." He exclaimed.

* * *

"_Kai… You want me right?" Those ice blue eyes stared him down_

"_Of course, you're the greatest" _

_"Only because you got your own way."_

* * *

"Only because you got your way" Kai repeated as a flashback hit him when Max spoke. 

"No really, I mean it… You're the best captain and beneath that little bit of make-up you're a nice guy."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," Kai backed off, his eyes no longer shining in the dim fridge light. Max put the pint back in and sighed, closing it shut. "We never had this conversation Maxie."

"Right… In that case I never said 'Goodnight Kai, sweet dreams'." The younger one was still wearing that smile, Kai could tell even in the pitch black house. He shook his head with a smirk of his own, his dreams were never sweet.

Or were they?

* * *

Hey guys, i'm running just a little low on ideas right now. If you have anything that can turn this into a decent storyline just tell me so :-) 


End file.
